Regrets
by Kirii
Summary: When Skyfire asked him if he’d ever been hurt by someone he loved, Blaster found himself contemplating his past and the one he loved then and now. BlasterxSoundwave, one-sided SkyfirexStarscream


**Title:** Regrets  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Blaster/Soundwave, one-sided (that we see) Skyfire/Starscream  
**Notes:** For Vejiraziel, because she is made of awesome and the drabble she wrote for me really cheered me up. My first time writing this particular pairing and I'm not sure if I captured them correctly. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Yet. Bwahaha.

Not beta'd, as my sister was already at school when I finished writing this. Feel free to point out anything I might have missed in my sleep-deprived stupor.

**-Regrets -**

"Have you ever been hurt by someone you love?"

Blaster looked up at the question and the large mech who'd asked it. Skyfire sat not far from the communications officer. Looking at the jet, one could see a mixture of emotions on his face, the most identifiable being sadness, anger, and pain. Blaster had seen that particular trio of emotion on the faces of his fellow Autobots for centuries and for many different reasons; a lot of the mechs who now called themselves Autobots had been hurt by friends and lovers who'd fallen in with the Decepticons when the war began anew.

Skyfire was one whose pain was still new. Blaster knew that Starscream's allegiance to the Decepticons hurt the other mech, especially after Skyfire had seen the coldness in which Starscream carried out plans to attack the Autobots and the humans who allied themselves with them. He could see the pain etched into the faceplates of the larger mech and knew that the question he'd just asked was coming from that.

"Only once," he finally replied.

It had been a long time ago, back when the war had just disrupted the Golden Age. The love he'd felt had seemed so complete; it was like something out of the stories femmes often told their sparklings. He'd loved and been loved in return. He'd been held, caressed, embraced, and touched. His spark had been connected to another and felt whole.

Loves like that were not found every time one turned the corner.

Soundwave had been his world. From the moment they met, he'd known that the blue and while mech was different from the others he knew. He'd known that he and Soundwave would connect in ways neither of them were sure of at the time. The time they'd spent together had been precious. Even as the war began to tear their world apart, they remained together. . .

. . .Until the inevitable happened.

They both knew it was coming. Neutral couldn't stay neutral forever. They had to pick sides eventually. Blaster had thought, perhaps naïvely, that they'd choose the same side. Though their ideals were different, they had many in common. It was the big ideals that finally tore them apart and found them on opposite sides. It hurt to see Soundwave on the side of the Decepticons and, though he would likely never admit it, it likely hurt Soundwave to see Blaster on the side of the Autobots.

Blaster's cassettes, Eject and Rewind, were as upset as their creator at the fact that Soundwave and his own cassettes had decided to stake their allegiance with the Decepticons. Steeljaw was nowhere near as obviously upset that his opposite, Ravage, followed Soundwave to the other side, but Blaster could tell that he'd been affected as well. They all had been; after all the time they'd been together, cassettes raised almost as siblings, it hurt to be torn apart the way they had been.

"Have you ever regretted loving them?" Skyfire asked, breaking into Blaster's thoughts.

Blaster gave the larger mech a slow look. He reflected on his relationship with Soundwave, how they'd so completed each other, how, even now, he still loved him. And, if the way Soundwave still sent the most private messages to him, met him in secret to touch, embrace, caress and hold him, if that was anything to judge by, he knew Soundwave still loved him. Even on opposing sides of the war, they held the other close to their sparks.

He gave Skyfire a small smile, sad and full of longing. "Never."

**-Fin-**


End file.
